


In a conspiracy of love

by Morethancupcake



Series: Sugar and spice [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, CHRISTMAS/HOLIDAY/WINTER OTP CHALLENGE, Christmas Fluff, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-09
Updated: 2014-12-09
Packaged: 2018-02-28 20:13:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2745527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morethancupcake/pseuds/Morethancupcake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"They were fighting, again. Castiel sighs, and think about a time when he thoughts what was happening at his parents' house was fighting. Trust the Winchester to take that to a whole new level."</p>
            </blockquote>





	In a conspiracy of love

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. getting out/putting up decorations

They were fighting, again.

Castiel sighs, and think about a time when he thoughts what was happening at his parents' house was fighting.

Trust the Winchester to take that to a whole new level.

Sam was crashing on their couch, having suddenly decided he needed to spend time with his brother. So far, spending time meant screaming at each other at the top of their lungs, or glaring at each other across the coffe table.

Castiel was exhausted. He was working double shifts, so Anna could spend more time with Jo, and when we wasn't working at the library, he had to deal with the insults, the shattered glasses on the wall, and after breaking just another first fight he had slapped both his boyfriend and Sam, and yelled at them to just go the fuck away.

He wasn't exactly proud of his choice of words, but it was just too much to handle for him.

Holidays wren't a good time. He was trying hard not to think about his parents, and his brothers. He was trying not to make himself sick with worries about finals, about the rent and the broken heater, about his crappy work and having to deal with all these unhappy people on the phone, being self-centered little pricks because they couldn't get what they wanted right away.

He was exhausted, and sad and after spending most of his childhood trying to prevent Michael and Luc from killing each other, he wasn't ready to start this particular christmas tradition with the two men who were whispering in the kitchen. He figures it's a good time for a nap.

He wakes up groggy, and grumpy, and the only thing he can think about is getting himself to the kitchen, eat the cold chinese leftover and drag himself back to bed. 

There's a rasp on his door, and he opens it carefully, not sure what to expect.

"Cas !" Sam is looming over him, forcing a cup of something that smells suspiciously like cocoa, with little lumps that probably were marshmallow few minutes ago floating on top. "You want some cookies ?" Dean had warned Castiel about his brother's puppy-dog eyes, and how potent they were. There's no way Castiel could say no to the giant who's now dragging him to their couch, and then disappearing in the kitchen, probably for the cookies he can smell. He can't remember the last time someone baked anything in here.

Dean is in the room, avoiding his eyes at his best, and rummaging through a huge box that was probably on their garage, judging by the dust it's sending everywhere. 

Castiel opens his mouth to ask about it, but suddenly stops when he spots what's lying on the table. He can see tinsel, and old ornaments. There's a huge stocking with Dean's name, and he's pretty sure his boyfriend is searching for Sam's. The box is certainly one of the few things Dean decided to save when they decided to sell the house in Lawrence for good. 

Sam interrupts his train of thoughts with a huge pile of cinnamon cookies, and the smile he gives Castiel is worth all the fights and double shifts and cranky customers.

"We're going to get a tree, later, and probably mistletoe too !" Dean starts to mumble but Sam doesn't even stops. Castiel munches on his cookies and thinks it's like talking to a giant golder retriever. "We need to get you a stocking, too. I can sew your name, and Dean can put the lights on the chimney ! Is there anything you'd like to do ? Any tradition ?"

Castiel catches Dean's eyes, and he can see he has stopped his search, and his now unsure if he should stop this conversation, or let it roll.

"I don't really think there was anything worth saving from my childhood, Sam. I'm happy with following whatever you have in mind." He can see the brothers exchange a look, and he thinks he might be in bigger trouble than he thought.

"Okay, Cas." Sam grabs his arms and "First Winchester's christmas tradition" He looks at Dean and they both burts into laughing "Let's fight for the right tree !"


End file.
